


Shut Up and Dance

by deductress



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fanvideo, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductress/pseuds/deductress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who doesn't need an upbeat Daiken video?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

FANDOM: Digimon Adventure 02  
PAIRING/CHARACTER: Daisuke Motomiya/Ken Ichijouji  
VIDEO MADE: July 2015  
MUSIC: "Shut Up and Dance" - Walk The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So i made a Daiken video! And a happy upbeat one! (There are so few.) In the year 2015, when the fandom is essentially non-existent but there you go...
> 
> Honestly, i know the quality and timing is terrible - but I did the best I could with Windows Movie Maker. I'm used to using Vegas, but my current laptop just doesn't have the power for Vegas. I've been shipping Daiken so hard over the past couple of weeks I just went for it and surrendered myself to the awful quality of WMM in order to make a tribute to this adorable pair.
> 
> I noticed there's A LOT of mouths flapping in the anime, at all times, which can be immensely irritating. So I did my best to attempt to match up the talking with the lyrics of the song. I hope I didn't fail too badly.


End file.
